This invention relates to table edging systems and parts for large tables, and in particular to improvements over the existing systems where the edging and apron of the table are separated.
As shown in Gasser, U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,550, it is conventional to provide a table edge or scuff plate which is adhered strictly to the edge of the table. As indicated in the Pauer et al. patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,821, it is well known to affix an apron to the underside of a table. While the particular apron shown in the Pauer et al. patent is specifically adapted to be used in the attachment of a table leg, such is not normally the case in banquet tables, where the legs are normally attached to the center underside of the table, and foldable. Neither of these patents, however, suggests structure for combining the apron and the edging into a single unit.
The Martin patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,564 shows a ring intended to be applied to a glass tabletop. This ring includes an upper flange portion and a lower bead or lip. However, because of the adaptation of this structure to a glass top, it is not directly applicable to conventional folding banquet tables. In fact, the Tarnok patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,783 suggests a unitary edging to be applied in one piece about the entire circumference of the edge of the table.
A need therefore exists in the market for an edging system which combines the edging itself with the apron, saving substantial labor and expense. This invention relates to improvements to the devices described above, and to solutions to some of the problems raised or not solved thereby.